Love will have its Sacrifices
by EchoGalen
Summary: Danny was the last. They've all been infected by now, weren't they? Danny was the last. What could they do? Danny was the last. How could this happen? Danny was the last. Everything is lost.


"Danny was the last.

She was the strongest by all means, so of course she was. It was more heartbreaking after Lafontaine went. They were the lucky ones, only having their entire personality changed instead of really understanding what was happening to them. For Perry and Danny however, it was like torture but the tormenter was their own bodies as their minds screamed to be set free.

Danny was the last.

After Lafontaine turned into a stone cold party goer, only caring about Perry if she went with them for a couple beers and rough nights, it was the same red head that was taken next. They didn't realize Perry going missing until Lafontaine ran into Laura's dorm room looking for others to party with.

"Where's Perry," Laura had asked concerned.

"IIIII don't know. She was just, like, gone," Lafontaine had responded.

It took a moment for the two roommates to look at each other before their shoulders sagged and their personalities deflated.

Lafontaine was the first, and now Perry was the second.

It only took a day for Perry to return to them, unlike the uncountable ones the other students had been gone for. She seemed tired, incredibly so, and it was as if she was shocked beyond contemplation. When she saw Danny there was no smile of recognition. The tall amazon took the red haired youth to Laura's room and sat her down on the bed, looking from the two girls back and forth.

"What do we do?" she had asked.

"I don't know..." Laura had responded.

Perry saw Lafontaine run across the hall outside the door, and suddenly light had come into her eyes and she bolted off; Danny unable to grab her before she did.

Perry was the second as Lafontaine was the first.

It was far from business as usual as the floor don and her best friend were now party animals. Though it seemed as if Lafontaine was having the time of their life, Perry still seemed off. As if she knew what she was doing was different and wrong, yet she couldn't help herself. They danced amongst the stars and their faces held nothing but sadness...

Danny was last.

It was only two days after Perry had been taken when Danny had gone missing. Laura... had finally been making her Lit classes, and suspiciously, Danny had been skipping. It was not until Danny came back, muck on her face and clothes and a disorientated look on her face, did Laura realize she had been taken.

When the Xena-like woman showed up on campus, dazed and confused yet not quite there equivalent to Perry, only then did Laura take her back to the dorm room and sat her down on the bed.

"What do we do?" she asked closed to tears.

"I don't know," the vampire responded.

Danny was the last.

And now so was my Laura."

"What are you doing, Carm?" Laura giggled, coming into the dorm room just as Carmilla logged off of the computer.

"Nothing, creampuff. Nothing at all." The vampire turned and saw the ridiculous outfit Laura sported for her night out.

The girl came closer, a smile on her features and her hands out and splayed. "Come with me to the party! It's so rad."

"I do not think so," Carmilla responded, gently retrieving her hands from amongst Laura's.

"You are so no fun! Whatever, I bet Danny would love to go with me."

There was sadness in her eyes, as if she knew what she said was wrong, that she should stop. But instead of saying anything, she just pursed her lips like she always did when she wanted to talk. It made the vampire smile faintly in remembrance.

"Instead," Carmilla called just as Laura reached the door, "would you mind sleeping with me tonight? Just a quick cat nap," she reiterated as she smiled.

"That is so boring!"

"Please," she whispered.

Laura rolled her eyes, but she still closed the door after looking at it thoughtfully, and came closer to the vampire. Kicking off her shoes slowly, Carmilla lay on Laura's bed slowly, scooting to the very end of it so the human would have room.

When they were both situated, Carmilla slowly curled her arm around Laura's stomach, and held her closely as she smelled her hair.

It took her a moment to compose herself before coming up for air, her lips just beside Laura's ear.

"Laura was the very last."

"What?"

"Shh..." Carmilla hushed softly, continuing her speech, "And after tonight, they'll all disappear forever. And I-" she stopped, her head falling into the curtain of hair of her lover. _Vampires don't cry!_

Sniffling, she raised her lips back to Laura's ear and whispered, "Laura was the last. And after tonight, I will fail them all. But most importantly," she said, "I failed the last person I cared for so deeply." Kissing Laura on the cheek she sobbed, "I'm sorry I failed you, my love. I guess... I guess I couldn't save you like I had hoped. You were all taken because of me."

A sudden warmth brushed over her hand, and Carmilla's body went still. Laura slowly, slowly turned and looked into chocolate orbs.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Whatever happens, I'll always be here. Just like Ell. I can feel her, you know. I can feel everything."

"I'll stop this, Laura. I promise. If Mother hadn't found out my feelings for you, maybe-"

The determination brought a smile to Laura's lips, her mind fighting for control of her body as she sat still and looked deeply into Carmilla's eyes. Turning back, she spoke softly, "Give me this last night as myself.

Danny was the last.

And after the night, Laura disappeared forever.


End file.
